


Playing with Fire

by Cheemingwan9



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doomguy Destroys The Dark Kingdom, Hilarity Ensues, Sailor Mars Razes Hell, villain swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9
Summary: (One Shot) Maybe transporting Sailor Mars to the Doom universe and Doomguy to the Sailor Moon universe was not the best of ideas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Playing with Fire

(We see a bunch of Demons and Possessed causing hell on Mars when they suddenly freeze in terror.)  
  
_"Why do I hear a shamisen in the distance?"_  
  
(We see some youmas wreaking havoc on Earth,they also suddenly freeze in terror.)  
  
_"Why do I hear heavy metal music in the distance?"_  
  
(Terror suddenly strikes the Demons and the Youmas as they realise what foes they are facing,Sailor Mars for the Demons and Doomguy for the Youmas)  
  
_"....Fuck...."_

(Ripping and Tearing and Burning ensues.)  
  
(Rei Hino would be just as pissed off as Doomguy if she found out what the UAC did to her home planet and would also try to destroy any Argent Energy sources as well if she finds them.)

  
Also this.  
  
(Meanwhile at the Dark Kingdom)  
  
Queen Metalia: "Really,you just got your asses kicked by a guy in a green suit of armour and carrying an arsenal's worth of weapons in hammerspace that somehow manged to carve a path of destruction through the Dark Kingdom with no such magical powers whatsoever!?"  
  
(Back at Hell)  
  
The Dark Lord of Hell: "How could you lose to a sailor suited girl with a bunch of ofudas and some pryokinetic powers!? How the hell did she manage to kill some of our finest demons and raze our finest creations to the ground!?"


End file.
